Endotracheal intubation provides the current preferred method for control of the airway for mechanical ventilation. The process involves passing an endotracheal tube (ETT) through the mouth, past the tongue, and to and through the vocal cords and larynx to seal the airway. This protects the patency of the airway and protects it from aspiration of gastric contents, foreign substances, or secretions. The complex and invasive procedure occurs regularly in surgery and emergency departments throughout the word. It is increasingly performed in pre-hospital settings such as ambulances, medical evacuation helicopters, and by military medics in combat and near-combat situations. It is well known that failure to intubate when required can lead to death or serious injury. Intubation is a complex process which presents numerous challenges, as well as myriad possible injuries to the patient short of death from de-oxygenation. In all instances, the better the view which the instrument of choice provides to the intubator, the lower the likelihood if error resulting in injury or death. Traditional laryngoscopes relied on opening the upper airway to allow a direct line of sight from the intubator's eye to the larynx. Subsequent developments in laryngoscopes utilized fiberoptic bundles, sometimes coupled to video displays. More recently, laryngoscopes with video cameras have made it possible to display the image of the airway anatomy from a position beyond the teeth, and in some instances allow the intubator to identify the relevant anatomical landmarks without repositioning the patient.